1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an industrial truck with a height-adjustable standing and/or sitting arrangement for an operator and with steering hydraulics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The height-adjustability of the standing and/or sitting arrangement of an industrial truck serves to improve its ergonomics. Thus, the workplace of the operator may be optimally adapted to body size. Since an industrial truck is a work machine which serves as a workplace for many hours, good ergonomics is important for fatigue-free work and thus for maximum productivity.
Prior art adjustment mechanisms have expensive designs and are frequently awkward to manipulate, such that the adjustment capability is often not used.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an industrial truck having a low cost arrangement for adjusting the height of the standing and/or sitting arrangement. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an industrial truck having an arrangement for adjusting the height of the standing and/or sitting arrangement that is simple and quick to use.